


The Official First Rucydai Fic In Existence

by kaicube



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, i will die for my demon boyfriend, ive never written anything before but here we go, just. take this and dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicube/pseuds/kaicube
Summary: In which I'm a gay kinnie who can't write.





	The Official First Rucydai Fic In Existence

**Author's Note:**

> as for time frame, this is before dai becomes an omni lord.

"I'm back."

Asmodai's words fell on deaf ears; Rucifiel had hardly heard what he had said.

"Hey, Rucy!"

His name snapped him out of his trance. His eyes went wide as he looked side to side frantically before finally looking down. He gave a little wave to his friend.

Asmodai jumped up to the tree branch Rucy was perched upon. The latter looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers, uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey, Dai…can I…" He started to ask, trailing off mid-sentence to shake his head instead. "Nevermind." The other barely gave a hum in response.

The two sat there for what felt like hours to Rucy. His sense of time wasn't quite as warped as his friend's, but anyone would feel like time crawled to a stop sitting in an awkward silence like that.

The two were usually pretty good at making small talk when need be, but this time, they were quiet.

Rucy gathered up the courage to ask his earlier question. "Hey, Dai."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, didn't you?"

Rucy shot a glare in response before looking back down at his hands. He clenched them into fists, mustering up the resolve needed to ask his question. "What do you-" He cut himself off. "No."

He couldn't wait for an answer. He decided he would just do it.

He quickly reached his hands up to the other's hood, clenching the yellow fabric in his slender fingers. He gave it a solid yank, pulling Asmodai closer.

A lot closer.

Rucy shoved his face against the other's, lips clashing roughly and splitting just as fast as they had met.

He looked wide-eyed at the now surprised Asmodai. Rucy, pulling his hands away from the other and up to cover his face, was mentally kicking himself. _Why had he just done that. Why why why why why-_

Saying nothing, Asmodai set his hands on Rucy's before pushing them to the side. He cupped the other's face before moving forward to meet him. 

This kiss was gentler. Rucy was still shaken from the previous one, and Asmodai didn't want to overwhelm him. It was slow and soft, lasting a few seconds before being broken.

"Is that what you wanted to ask?" He smirked. 

A heavy blush now rested on Rucy's face. This wasn't _exactly_ what he had wanted to ask, but he felt he got his feelings across.

This was okay.


End file.
